The dare
by skip together
Summary: Jounouchi dares Noa that he can land a punk boy in bed by prom. Noa follows up on the dare, only to find himself a bit in over his head... RxN
1. 01

"Fuck school," Jounouchi Katsuya cried, leaning against the side of the building, although all of his friends knew he was going to class anyway. If he got caught skipping again, he would be kicked out. "Lets go get a beer, or something."

"Shut up," another boy said, his name unimportant, as he kicked a rock. It flew and hit a nerdy kid in the back of the head. "We could, like, go bug some of the losers or something."

Noa snickered. "True," He said as he watched them, making small remarks every once in a while.

"The losers are no fun," Jounouchi said, looking around the school yards. "I say we pick on a new group. The Goths? No, they don't care... the punks, maybe?"

"Hmmm. I don't think they'd care either, Jou."

"I don't know... there was this one that got really pissed when I commented that his hair looked stupid. It was fucking funny!"

Noa laughed at that. "Okay, we could try."

"Which one?" A girl asked, looking over to a group of kids that were sitting around, not really talking about anything, just glaring at all of the other kids. "There are so many of them..."

"I have a great idea!" Jounouchi cried, ignoring everyone's snorts of 'yeah right.' He turned to Noa. "I bet you, Noa, most popular boy in school, could not fuck one of the punk boys."

Noa blinked, before narrowing sapphire eyes. "Ha. Whatever."

"Seriously! You're probably too much of a pussy to do it, huh?"

"Which one then, huh?" Noa asked, glancing over at them.

"That one," the blonde said, pointing to a boy with long back hair, pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes visible behind his long bangs. He has several piercing, and some makeup that made him look more gothic then punk. "I bet you can't fuck him by prom."

"Hm.." Noa grinned a bit and crossed his arms. "I accept your challenge."

"What do you want if you win?" Jounouchi asked, grinning.

"Depends.. what do you have in mind?"

"If I win, you have to... hm..." he paused. "Kiss the vice principal in the middle of lunch the day after prom!"

Noa shuddered, sticking out his tongue. "And if I win?"

"Then I'll do it."

"Okay."

The blonde grinned. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

"Fuck you,"

"You already did, remember?"

"Ah, no," And with that, he walked away from the group.

Several kids moved out of his way, those who didn't were dragged away by their friends, not wanting to deal with the wrath he would put them through. The one person that didn't move, however, was the same black haired boy, who continued to stand where he was, talking to a short punk girl, who had her girlfriend hanging off her arm.

Noa approached the boy, and, swinging his weight to one side smirked. "Hey,"

The boy turned to look at him, his eyes even more green close up. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just saying 'hi'. It's a greeting, you know."

"Oh, seriously?" The other's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I never would have guessed. Thank you for telling me that."

"Sorry. Had to make sure." :Fuck, this is going to be hard.:

"Why would you, of all people, Mr. I wear my pants half way down my legs, want to talk to me?"

Noa lifted a brow. "Because.. I'm bored."

"And I'm the unfortunate soul that has to deal with this? Why don't you go bug someone else?"

:Shit... Noa, think. Say something.:

The punk boy turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Noa tried to stop him. "You.. you wanna hang out sometime?" :Good job, there Noa.:

Stopping, the other turned to look at Noa. There was a long pause, before he started to laugh. When he noticed Noa not laughing, he stopped. "What, you're serious?"

The boy nodded, placing a hand on his hip.

There was a moment of silence, before the older said: "Why the fuck not? You only live once, right?" He brushed some of his long hair behind his ears. "But if you fuck with me, you're going to regret it, got that?"

The other smirked. "Sure,"

The bell rang and students all began to run. The punk boy started walking to class, not caring.

Noa followed, seeing as they were headed to the same class anyways.

Heading into class, the punk boy sat down, without his backpack or anything.

Noa followed and took his seat quietly.

The class stared not long after, and the teacher asked everyone to pull out their homework.

Noa did so, setting it out on the table and glancing over at the rest of the class.

Walking down the lines, she took everyone's homework. Finally, she stopped at the punk boys desk. "Otogi Ryuuji, where is your homework?"

"At home," he replied, and some of the kids in the class laughed.

Noa actually found himself chuckling a bit, but stopped himself.

Sighing, the teacher went on to the next student. Ryuuji, the punk boy, turned to a boy sitting next to him, and they started to whisper quietly to each other.

Noa blinked, before turning back to his desk and waiting for the bell to ring.

When school was out, Ryuuji stepped into the parking lot, walking over to his car. It was a nice small black car, with four seats. It had fire painted on the front, and leather seats.

Noa stepped out, on his way to the bus stop when he spotted the boy and ran over.

Tossing his bag in the car, Ryuuji looked around, as if trying to find someone.

Noa came up, finally. "Hey!"

Ryuuji looked at him. "You."

Noa blinked a bit. "..yeah?"

"I was hoping you'd forget by the end of the day."

Noa sighed. "Oh. Sorry,"

"Its fine. Not much we can do now, since your bus just left."

Noa turned and glanced behind himself. "Shit!"

"Need a ride?"

"Yeah, yeah.. I think I do."

"You'll have to wait, a bit. I'm waiting for someone."

The other nodded. "Okay."

Not long after a white haired boy came up, dressed like an average every day nerd, without the glasses. "Hello, Onii-chan," he said to Ryuuji, before looking at Noa. "Hello..."

Noa blinked, and gave him an odd, but slightly friendly look. "Yo."

"Get in," Ryuuji ordered as he got in. The white haired boy climbed in the back, setting his backpack by Ryuuji's.

Noa followed the white haired boy quietly.

"Where do you live?" the punk boy asked.

Noa gave him the address, crossing his arms and looking out the window. :I'm supposed to fuck him... what the hell have I gotten myself into?:

Pulling out of the school parking lot, the older boy said: "Ryou's house is closer, so I'll drop him off, and then you."

"Alright," Noa muttered half heartedly.

They drove for a while, before stopping outside a nice little house where Ryou left, waving. Ryuuji motioned for Noa to sit in the front seat.

Noa moved and did so quietly.

Pulling out onto the street, Ryuuji turned the radio on, blasting the rock music.

Noa sighed a bit, but smiled.

Pulling up to Noa's house, Ryuuji unlocked the car door.

He opened the door and grabbed his bag, stepping out. "Thanks,"

"No problem," the older replied in English, half-heartedly.

Noa smiled a bit and waved, closing the car door.

The older took off in somewhat of a hurry.

Noa sighed and stepped into his house. :I'm going to need a plan.:

The next day at lunch, Ryuuji plopped down next to his group in the hallway.

Noa walked by him, plan not entirely finished. He said nothing.

Several of the punks snickered at him.

He stopped, glancing down at them. "What?"

One of the girls raised an eyebrow. "Why in the world would you want to walk around with your pants so low? Its disgusting." Several of the punks laughed, while Ryuuji rolled his eyes.

"You're no better than them," he said to the girl. "Picking on them because they're different. If that's his style, its his style."

The boy blinked, taken aback, before shaking his head and continuing to walk. Turning a corner, he glanced around, before pulling his pants up.

"So, Ryuuji," a boy said, shifting. "Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Oh fuck no. No one around here worth dating."

"Does that mean we can have a little _fun_ tonight?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, you _know_ I don't sleep with someone unless I'm dating them."

Noa stopped and listened, narrowing his eyes at the boy that spoke first.

"Fuck, dude, I was talking about getting high."

There was a pause, before Ryuuji said: "Right, I knew that..."

Noa snickered and shook his head, turning and walking away.

He smacked right into Ryuuji's little brother, who fell to the floor, dropping his books.

Noa shook his head from the sudden and unexpected contact, before looking down. "Oh, it's you," He smiled sheepishly and stepped down. "Are you alright?" He asked as he held a hand out.

Looking up, the boy blushed lightly, taking his hand. "Y-yeah... I'm okay..." brushing some hair behind his ear, he moved to pick up his books quietly.

The other boy moved to help him quietly, grabbing two of the books and holding them out towards the other.

Avoiding eye contact, the younger boy quietly thanked him, taking the books.

Noa smiled. "It's nothing, really," He muttered in response. "But you're welcome."

Getting up, the boy left in a hurry.

The older one blinked at that, before shaking his head and dismissing the matter and heading forward. This time, however, he looked first.

The bell rang, and seconds later, Ryuuji was at his locker, which was, conveniently, right next to Noa's.

Noa grabbed a book out, replacing it with two.

Ryuuji put a book in his locker, and then closed it, slamming his forehead against it. "Fuck work," he muttered, since school was out.

Noa stuffed the book in his bag, and raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" He asked.

"My job is not much fun."

"What do you do?"

"I work at a restaurant, which forces me to take out all of these..." he motioned to the various piercing he had. "Which hurts like fuck."

"Oh," Noa muttered. "Can't you try working somewhere else? Like one of those.. punk places or something? Like Hot Topic?"

"Do you how many people apply there?"

"I would imagine... lots."

"Exactly."

Noa sighed and closed his locker, rolling his eyes.

Sighing, Ryuuji started off toward the parking lot.

Noa watched him, before sighing loudly and grabbing his bookbag. He chased after the boy.

The older boy walked up to his car, the white haired teen coming up seconds later.

Noa waved at him, then headed to his bus stop.

Snorting, Ryuuji got into his car, the young boy following.

Noa stopped walking, noticing Ryuuji's attitude and blinking. His bus had left when he turned. "FUCK!"

Ryuuji pulled up beside him, shaking his head. "Need a ride again?" he asked, as his brother moved to the back seat.

The green haired boy nodded defeatedly, after flipping off the sign next to the seat at the bus stop. "Yeah,"

"Get in, pretty boy."

Noa glared but did so, walking around and getting in the car.

Ryuuji started it up, making no move to turn on the radio.

Noa crossed his arms and looked at the boy, before looking away.

The boy in the back watched the two of them quietly, gripping his backpack.

:I suppose.. he _is_ attractive..:

They stopped and let the white haired boy off, and as soon as he was gone, Ryuuji turned the radio on.

"Why don't you listen to music with him in the car?" Noa asked.

"It bothers him."

"Oh," Noa blinked and looked away.

They were silent for a while, before pulling up to Noa's house.

Noa sighed and shifted as he made his move to get out of the car. "Hey.. what restaurant do you work at?" He asked.

"The one just down the road from the school. Mike's."

Noa smiled, before muttering, "See you there, then!" And waving while he closed the door.

Raising an eyebrow, Ryuuji took off.

Noa, with Mokuba at his side, was dragging the boy along with him as they walked up the street to the restaurant.

"Why are you taking me here again?" Mokuba asked, holding his older brother's hand as they walked.

"Because we have to eat, and if Seto leaves me babysitting you and is expecting me to cook, he's going to come home and find an unintentionally poisioned Mokuba."

The black haired boy blinked and laughed, before running a bit to keep up with Noa's steps.

As they entered, a nice looking girl smiled. "Hello," she said. "Smoking or non-smoking?"

Mokuba let go of Noa's hand to run up to a bullentain board and stare at it interestedly. Noa glanced at him, before looking back at the woman. "Non-smoking, please," He said. As she turned, he grabbed for Mokuba and muttered: "Stay by me!"

She nodded, taking them to a seat. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Mokuba smiled. "Coke!" He cried as Noa nodded.

"Same,"

She nodded, handing them their menus. "Your server today will be Ryuuji, and he will be with you shortly."

The oldest boy snickered at that and nodded in thanks, taking the menu as Mokuba did as well, squirming in his seat.

She came back not long after, handing them their drinks.

Mokuba grabbed for his as Noa placed a straw in his own. The youngest had to get on his knees to reach, and Noa smiled.

After they had picked out what they wanted to eat, Ryuuji walked up. He snorted, seeing that it was Noa. "Hello."

Noa grinned happily as Mokuba was currently being entertained with his straw wrapper. "Hello," Noa said quietly, taking mental notes on what Ryuuji looked like.

Pulling out his pad of paper and pen, Ryuuji asked what they wanted. He looked much different, and much younger, without all his piercing in.

Noa ordered for himself and Mokuba, before shifting his weight slightly.

Nodding, Ryuuji left. Noa and Mokuba were the only ones in, since most adults weren't off work.

He glanced back at Mokuba, who had his chin on the table's edge.

"So how was school today?" Noa asked with a litle smile. The boy replied happily, speaking in his rapid-10-year-old Japanese.

After about 10 minuets Ryuuji returned with their meals.

Noa smiled up at him from his seat. "You look very nice," He commented.

The older boy blinked, looking at him. "The hell do you mean?"

"Without all of your little.. shining accessories." Noa replied.

"Oh..." his hand instantly went up to rub the spot where his lip ring would normally be.

Mokuba ignored them as he began to eat his meal, Noa still staring at Ryuuji with interest.

Ryuuji shifted a bit. "Stop staring at me. Its creepy."

Noa blushed and turned away. "Ah, sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Ryuuji turned to head off.

Noa sighed softly and tried to rid himself of his blush. Mokuba snickered. "You think he's cuuutteee."

The older's eyes widened. "Hush! Don't say that outloud!"

"Ha! So you admit it!" The older boy let out a breath and set his head on the table.

Ryuuji sat down at the counter, since there were no other people in his area.

"Sure," Noa said, before grabbing his fork. "Now be quiet and eat."

Glancing up, Ryuuji rolled his eyes as a boy that looked like his brother came in. "Bakura," he muttered.

Noa looked up at Ryuuji's voice.

"Hey," the white haired teen said, sitting next to Ryuuji. "Sup?"

"How many times have I said not to bother me at work?"

"Too many to count."

He went back to his food quietly, but continued listening.

"And why are you here?"

"Um... because I love you?"

Noa's eyes widened and he looked over at that.

"Let me guess... you want money to get something pierced?"

"Hell yes! I have no money, you know that!"

Noa snickered.

"I'm not paying for you to get _it_ pierced, Bakura."

That made the boy shudder and he went back to his meal.

"Aww, Ryuuji! I looooooove you!"

Noa rolled his eyes.

"Bakura, I broke up with you, remember?"

Mokuba snickered and watched Noa.

"Bleh." Sighing, the white haired boy left, muttering something.

Noa smiled.

Ryuuji went back to what he was doing, which was nothing.

Noa eventually finished his meal, as did Mokuba.

Sighing, Ryuuji looked at the clock. Only three more hours to go.

He glanced over at the boy, and, for the hell of it: "Waiter!"

Cringing, Ryuuji got up and walked over. "Yes?"

Noa smiled at that. "Check please,"

Nodding, he went to get it, and came back.

Noa paid him quietly, leaving a pretty generous tip and standing. "Come on, Mokuba."

The black haired preteen jumped out of his seat and ran out the door.

Ryuuji put the money away quietly.

Noa smiled at him, not leaving just yet.

The older boy looked up. "What?"

"The food was very good," Noa commented, before turning.

Ryuuji gave him a strange look quietly.

"So, um... see you at school, neh?"

"Whatever."

His expression fell a bit, and he turned back to Ryuuji with a fake smile and a little wave. "Bai!" He said, before heading out the door.

Mokuba followed, giggling.

"What?"

"You liking him! Its funny!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, he's, like, punk. You hate punk kids."

Noa scoffed and continued walking. "So?"

"Didn't you and your friends beat up his brother once?"

"The little white haired boy?" Noa blinked. "I.. I don't remember that.."

"Yeah! You came home talking about how you beat up a white haired nerd!"

"...Shit. Was I drunk?"

There was a pause. "Yes."

"..damn. I need to apologize to him."

"That would be good, if you ever want his brother to like you."

"Mokuba, stop with that whole thing right now,"

"Whaaaaaat? Why do you like him, anyway? Are you on some sort of dare from your friends?"

"Of course not!" The older snapped. "Now be quiet!" :I.. _was_..:

The young boy rolled his eyes, before rushing ahead.

Noa kicked at his locker the next afternoon, trying his best to get it to open.

Ryuuji appeared seconds later, laughing at him. He quietly opened his own, dumping a bag in it.

He blushed, glancing at the boy before shaking it off and giving up on his locker.

"Need help?" The second year senior asked, motioning to the locker.

"..yes," Noa muttered.

"What's your combo?"

Noa said it quietly, shifting his bag to his other shoulder.

The older boy tried once, opening it. "There you go."

He blushed and smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"No problem." The older moved to walk away.

Noa threw his stuff in the locker, before closing it and sighing softly. He still had to find the white haired boy.

"Hey, Otouto," Ryuuji said, walking by the white haired boy, who smiled and waved.

Noa blinked, before running up to him. "You!"

The white haired teen jumped, dropping his books.

"Ah! Sorry," Noa shook his head, diving down to pick the boy's books up for him. "Gomen nasai.. I.. I wanted to apologize, for hurting you.. I was told that I did, and though I don't remember I'm really very sorry.." Noa trailed off, handing the books back to him.

The boy smiled weakly. "Its fine..." he whispered, looking down.

"No, it's not... I shouldn't have done that.."

The younger didn't reply, his eyes still on the floor. A few popular kids came by and shoved him, laughing.

Noa glared at them. "Fuck you!"

They stopped, turning to look at him.

"Yes?"

"What's up with you, dude? You're talking to a _loser_."

His glare increased. "No, I'm talking to someone whose worth talking to."

They all gave him strange looks, before walking away.

Noa scoffed and turned his attention back to the white haired boy. "You okay?"

He didn't answer, gripping his books tighter.

Noa sighed softly. "What's your name, neh?"

"Bakura Ryou..."

"Mm," He nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Ryou."

The young boy nervously shifted, swallowing.

"What's got you so nervous, huh?"

"You..."

He blinked, taken aback. "Oh..."

"Its just.. last time, you were really nice... and then..."

He blinked. "Nan?"

"You guys dragged me to the back of your friends truck and beat me up..."

Noa sighed softly. "I'm so sorry," He whispered quietly. "It wasn't my idea.. I.. I was drunk.."

"Yeah... like I said, its fine..."

Noa brushed some hair from Ryou's eyes. "You sure?"

"I... I have to get to class..." he took off, running through the halls.

Noa sighed softly and dropped his hand, heading to his own class and waiting for school to be let out.

"Friday," Ryuuji said, leaning against his car as he waited for Ryou.

Noa blinked. "Yeah.."

The older turned to look at him. "You... again."

"Hai.."

"Do you need another ride or something?"

"No, it's fine. You.. really don't seem to like me all that much, I can walk."

"All that way? Like shit. I'll give you a ride."

Noa shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."

"Listen... whatever your name is... I'm not letting you walk, okay? Its freezing out here, and its like, three fucking miles."

Noa sighed at that. "My name is Noa," He stated, before turning around.

Sighing, Ryuuji grabbed his shoulder. "Wait... its not that I don't like you, okay? I just... don't like your kind, particularly. But I don't know you as a person, and I'm sure when I do, I'll like you."

Noa tried to push the other off of his shoulder. "You don't have to,"

The older watched him. "Fine..." he muttered, before turning back to his car.

"Have fun.. with.. whatever te hell you do," Noa said softly as he began to walk from the parking lot. He shivered and sighed. : What the fuck am I thinking? I never should have taken that bet. I can't.. do that. Not anymore, anyways.:

Ryuuji looked over as Ryou walked up. He was shoved around by several kids and stumbled up to his brother quietly.

Noa glanced back, noticing one of the boys as Jounouchi. He made a move to run at him, thrusting a fist into the boy's stomach with a swift motion.

Jounouchi stumbled back, looking at Noa. "What the fuck!?" He yelled.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Noa cried, straightening himself back up. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"What do you mean what the fuck is my problem!? What the fuck is your problem! We always pick on the kids!"

"Doesn't make it right, you bastard!"

"But he's a loser!"

"People like you, are losers, Katsuya! People that beat random kids up because it makes them fucking feel better when they haven't had a good fuck!" Noa cried, glaring. "Well, leave us the fuck alone. Stop fucking touching him and go have a nice night with your right hand, you bastard."

Jounouchi stared at him for a moment, before backing off. He turned and walked off, his friends following.

Noa snorted and turned around the other way, before heading off again.

Ryuuji watched him quietly, before looking at Ryou. "Be back, kay?" He handed his brother the keys, before taking off after Noa. "Noa, wait!"

Noa furrowed his eyebrows and turned. "Yeah?"

"That was really nice, what you did for him... thank you."

He blinked and blushed. "Oh, I.."

The older boy smiled, his lip ring shining in the light. "Do you wanna, like, hang out some time?"

"I'd asked you first, you know."

"Yes, but back then, I didn't think you'd stand up for my brother."

"They were bastards to begin with," Noa reminded him, sighing softly and trying to keep the blushing to a minimum. He wondered briefly what it would be like, kissing a boy that had a lip ring.

"Yeah... but that was brave, standing up for him..." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You sure you don't want a ride home?"

"I... I think I'll take the ride," He smiled a bit.

The older boy smiled, reaching out his hand.

Noa blushed again, unable to hide it, and taking his hand hesitantly.

The older walked over to the car, and they got in.

They stopped outside Noa's house quietly. "I get off at five," The older stated quietly. "If you want to drop by or something..."

"I might," Noa smiled softly.

"See you, then..."

Noa blushed. ".J..Ja ne.."

The older boy waved lightly, smiling, before using his tongue to move his lip ring back and forth.

Noa swallowed, making a noise and getting out of the car with a flushed look.

The older boy waited till he had gotten in the house to drive off.

Noa paced back and forth in front of the restaurant quietly, waiting for 5.

Ryuuji came out seconds later, hooking his jewelry back into place.

"Hey."

He smiled. "You came..."

"Of course,"

"I'm glad..." he moved to put his lip ring back in.

Noa sighed softly, wondering again as he watched the boy. "Mm.."

He moved to put his eyebrow ring in, and hissed. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck..."

"Pains?"

"Yes. It hurts like fuck." He finally placed it back in, and sighed, moving to hook his earrings in. "Why do you think I look better without these, anyway? i think they're sexy."

"I just said you looked nice. I didn't say better,"

"Ah, okay." Finishing, he smiled. "So, what you wanna do?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could... watch a movie, hang out, get you a piercing..."

"Hanging out sounds good.."

"Works for me!"

Noa chuckled a bit.

The older boy pulled his coat on, looking at Noa. He headed over to his car and beckoned for the younger boy to follow. "Where you want to go?"

"Wait.. first.. I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Can I.. kiss you?"

He blinked at that.

"I know it sounds weird," He blushed. "But, like you said, we only live once, and you know.. I was wondering what it'd be like.."

"Sure..."

"I.. I can?"

The older boy nodded.

Noa smiled and stepped up to him slowly, taking a breath and blushing. He glanced around, before putting one hand on the boy's shoulder and leaning up. He closed his eyes and pressed their lips together carefully.

The older boy slowly pressed back, closing his eyes as well.

Almost of it's own accord, the green haired boy's tongue slipped out from his lips to run itself over Ryuuji's.

The older pulled away at this, looking at Noa.

Noa blinked and pulled his hand away, flushed. He touched his lips, before closing his eyes and shaking his head fiercely. "Sorry, so sorry,"

"Its fine... everyone loses control every once in a while."

"I wasn't.. thinking.." Noa breathed.

"Like I said, its fine, really."

Noa nodded. "I'm still sorry,"

"Well that's your free right," he older boy smiled.

Noa blushed a bit, swallowing. "Soo.."

"So..." Ryuuji replied, motioning to the car. "Where are we going?"

"I dunno..." He muttered. "Anywhere you know?"

"Well, there's this one spot I always go in the forest..."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go there?"

"Sure," Noa smiled.


	2. 02

Noa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning back in the car seat.

Ryuuji frowned at him. "Do you want to go home?"

"What's my other choice?" He giggled.

"Well, you could stay here with me..." he motioned around them, where several people were having sex or doing drugs. "And all these people. Or we could go to my house."

"I like the your house idea," He murmured with a smile.

"Mmkay," he started up the car, pulling away from the spot.

Noa sat quietly, looking out the window. "I didn't, like, change anything by doing that did I?"

"Well, considering that we're just starting out friendship, no."

He sighed softly. "Okay."

He pulled up to his house seconds later, not the same one he normally dropped Ryou off at.

Noa blinked, but stayed silent.

"I don't live with Ryou," Ryuuji explained. "I live with Bakura, actually, who's Ryou's brother. Ryou's my step brother."

"Oh,"

He frowned. "You sure you don't want to go home?"

"Yeah, of course.."

"Mmkay..." getting out of the car, they headed inside. Bakura was sitting in the kitchen, eating ice cream.

Noa followed along quietly.

"Bakura," Ryuuji said, and the white haired boy looked up. "This is Noa. Noa: Bakura."

"Hey," the older boy said, before raising an eyebrow. "Arent you one of the boys that beat the shit out of my little brother?"

Ryuuji looked at Noa. "What?"

Noa stepped back. "No, I.."

Bakura snorted. "Fuck, dude, its fine. You were probably drunk right? Relax. None of us are going to kill you for it."

"Have a seat," Ryuuji said, motioning to the sofa. "Want something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay," He said as he took a seat like told.

"Mmkay." The black haired punk sat down beside him quietly.

Noa smiled and crossed his ankles.

Bakura sat down, after putting the ice cream away. At Ryuuji's glare, he snorted. "Okay, I'm going!" He left not long after.

Noa blinked at that and chuckled slightly.

Ryuuji rolled his eyes, before looking at Noa.

Noa glanced over at him with a small smile.

The older started to play with his lip ring again.

Noa sighed softly. "So,"

"So..."

"Um, well.."

"Yeah..."

Noa giggled lightly and shifted.

Ryuuji looked at the floor, seeming to find the stained carpet interesting.

"How is it?"

"How is what?"

"Like, I dunno... existing.."

"Well, its good..." He looked at Noa. "I'm glad we met, Noa. Its rare I find someone like you..."

"Someone.. like me?"

"Someone who doesn't judge the different groups of people. Even my friends, the punks, hate the preps. But you... you don't care about the popularity or the lable. You care about the person."

"Yeah.." He pondered. "I suppose I do,"

"And I respect that."

He smiled a bit.

Ryuuji smiled back, moving some hair out of his eyes.

"You're very attractive," Noa muttered, blushing and staring into his lap.

The older blinked, blushing a bit. "Thanks..." he smiled lightly, looking at Noa. "So are you..."

"I.. I am?" He looked a bit flustered, taken aback.

Ryuuji nodded. "Beautiful, really... your eyes, your hair... everything about you..."

His blush increased and he looked away. "Th.. thank.. y.. you.."

"You shouldn't have to thank me for the truth, Noa..."

Noa swallowed and looked back at him.

Ryuuji looked away quietly.

Noa looked away as well, nervous.

"Its getting late... you sure you don't want to go home?"

"Do you need me to?" Noa asked softly, ready to stand.

"Only if you want to."

"I.. I don't really, if that's okay with you,"

"Works for me."

Noa smiled. "Good,"

The older boy continued to stare in a different direction, playing with his hair.

"Something bothering you?" Noa asked in a whisper.

"Not really..."

Noa smiled. "Ah.."

The older shifted his lip ring once more, seemingly lost in thought.

Noa watched him quietly.

He jumped when the clock chimed 9 times.

Noa blinked and looked around, before shifting a bit.

Bakura walked out, giving them both odd looks. "I was expecting a make out session, not you two just sitting there..."

The other blinked and blushed.

Ryuuji rolled his eyes, before flipping Bakura off. Bakura snorted, before tackling the younger boy and beginning to tickle him.

"Iie!" Ryuuji cried, through fits of laughter. "Stop!! Aye!!"

Noa blinked, chuckling.

Laughing, Bakura got off of him. "You're such a girl," he said, tugging on Ryuuji's hair.

The black haired teen pouted, rubbing his scalp. "So?"

The preppy boy laughed at that and looked away.

The punk boy stuck out his tongue at his step brother, who laughed. "Don't stick that out unless you're planning to use it." It went back in quickly, and Ryuuji pouted.

Noa glanced at the two of them quietly.

Laughing, Bakura turned to him. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Iie."

"Want me to order pizza?"

"Sure," Noa laughed a bit and nodded once.

"Mm, Pizza," Ryuuji purred. "That sounds really good..."

Noa leaned back a bit, arms crossed over his chest and attention on Ryuuji.

Snorting, Bakura went to the phone.

Ryuuji turned to Noa, smiling. "I haven't had pizza for, oh, maybe a year..."

"Damn,"

"Yeah... normally we don't have money, but Bakura got laid - erm - paid!"

Noa raised an eyebrow. "..right."

Ryuuji laughed lightly, before leaning back on the sofa.

Noa smiled at him slightly, a half smirk.

"Mm..." looking around the room, Ryuuji stretched, before leaning against Noa.

The preppy boy blinked, but smiled with a little blush.

"You're comfy," the older whispered, half asleep.

Noa put a hand on the top of the boy's head with a giggle.

Ryuuji had fallen completely asleep by then.

The boy sighed and made sure not to move, other than wrapping his arms around Ryuuji's waist softly and leaning his head atop the older boy's.

Bakura stared, and stared, and stared. In his hand was the pizza, his other hand a bottle of soda. He looked at Noa. "He never falls asleep on _meeeeeee_."

Noa smiled softly and looked down at the boy in his arms.

The white haired teen hummed, before looking at Noa. "You like him, ne?"

Noa blushed at that, blinking. "Yeah, sorta.."

"I can kind of tell. What are you going to do about it?"

"I dunno.." Noa muttered.

"Well, whatever you do... just don't hurt him, okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Hai,"

"Now..." Picking up a rubber band, Bakura flung it at Ryuuji's face.

The green-eyed teen jumped, grabbing his forehead. "Ow!" he cried, before glaring at Bakura. "Fucker! That hurt! Stop laughing, damn it!"

Noa blinked and laughed a bit, immediately moving his arms from Ryuuji's waist.

Pouting, Ryuuji stole the pizza box from his stepbrother. "Jerk."

Noa watched, still laughing lightly.

Sitting down, the black haired teen placed the box on the table.

Noa watched him.

He motioned to Noa. "Well, go ahead."

He blinked and looked at the box.

Ryuuji watched him, tilting his head to the side.

Noa glanced over at that, grinning. "God you're cute."

The older boy blinked, before looking around him. Spotting no one, although he was not expecting to, he pointed at himself.

Noa giggled and nodded. "Yes,"

Ryuuji giggled a bit too, before pouring himself some soda.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, before flipping the pizza box open.

Bakura left as Ryuuji sipped his soda, muttering about how hard it was to drink with a lip ring.

Noa sighed and shook his head, pouring himself a cup.

The older boy took some pizza and, doing what most people did with pizza, ate it.

The preppy boy watched and smiled a bit, before getting his own slice.

Noa yawned, falling into Ryuuji carefully.

Ryuuji blinked, before poking him. "Iiiiiiieeeeeeeeee! You have to go hoooooome!"

"Shikashi," Noa muttered, closing his eyes. "It's so late and I'm so..so.." He yawned.

"Wont your family worry, though?"

"I'm old enough to not have to be home,"

"Thats true... but... we don't have a guest bedroom..."

Noa pressed further into him and closed his eyes again, not saying anything.

Ryuuji frowned. "Noa..."

"Hai?" He whispered.

"You can't sleep cuddled up to me."

"No ffaaaiiirrr,"

"I'm serious! You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa..."

"Iie," He muttered. "I don't want to take your bed from you,"

"Its fine. I prefer the sofa, anyway."

Noa sighed in defeat and nodded, eyes still closed.

Ryuuji slowly slipped out from under him, eyes on the ground.

The younger boy looked up, sitting up slightly. "Something the matter?"

The older looked up, smiling. "Nope!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Hai!"

Noa blinked and sighed softly, falling onto the couch.

"Its hot in here," Ryuuji moaned, before slipping off his jacket. He threw it across the room, and, through the fishnet, several bruises could be seen on his arm.

The preppy boy lifted n eyebrow. "What are those from?" He asked, motioning to the bruises.

The older raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "Don't you know?"

"..no.."

"Thats rich! Hey, Bakura!"

The white haired boy walked into the room. "Yeah?"

Ryuuji grinned. "He doesn't know what these bruises are from."

There was a pause, before Bakura burst into laughter.

Noa glared at the two of them, before shaking his head and plopping back down on the couch.

Shaking his head, Ryuuji looked at Noa. "They're from shooting up herion, Noa."

Noa blinked, but decided against saying something like: 'You shouldn't do things like that,' or 'That's not healthy!' and stayed a bit quiet. "Ah.."

"Do you want me to show you where you'll be sleeping, then?"

He pushed himself up from the couch and nodded. "Sure,"

Ryuuji got up as well, and headed into the hallway. He pointed into a door. "In there. Just... don't touch anything."

"You sure you don't want me to take the couch?"

"I'm sure," Ryuuji said, nodding. "I'm just protective of all of my things..."

:I was already afraid to touch anything, don't worry.: "Hai."

"I'm going to take a shower now. If you need anything, please, don't ask Bakura..."

Noa immediately shook his mind of the thought of Ryuuji in the shower and turned around to hide his blush

"I'll see you tomorrow, ne? Get some sleep." Smiling, Ryuuji grabed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Noa smiled a bit. "Hai. Oyasumi,"

Noa woke up that morning slowly, blinking at his surroundings as he remembered where he was.

Sound could be heard from the rooms around him.

He moved to sit up quietly with a small yawn.

The clock by the bed read 5:30 AM, and it sounded like someone was making some sort of food.

Noa made to move, walking out and into the hallway.

Ryuuji was still fast asleep on the sofa, his hair out of its normal ponytail, falling around him. He was lying on his stomach, his face turned to the side, lips slightly parted.

Noticing him, Noa smiled a bit and let out a breath.

"Hi," Bakura said, appearing suddenly behind Noa.

Noa blinked and spun around. "Oh, hey.."

The white haired boy grinned. "Isn't he cute like that?"

Noa swallowed and nodded. "Y-yes.. very.."

"You two would make an awesome couple."

His eyes widened and he blinked again. "No, he doesn't.."

"He doesn't what?"

"Like me like that..."

"Why do you think that? He NEVER lets anyone stay the night. Not even Ryou."

Noa sighed and let his shoulders fall. "I.. I don't know. Just... "

"Just try. Its worth a shot, ne?"

"Try what?"

"Asking him out. Taking him out on a date."

"What if he says no? I know that's what he'll say, I know it..."

"Why do you think he'll say that?"

"I don't know.. I'm not his type. He'll give me a look like I'm an idiot for even thinking about it.."

"He dated Ryou, Noa. You're his type, trust me."

"... I don't want him to say no.."

"He wont, trust me."

"You don't know that for a fact."

"True, but I know him better than you do."

"Whatever."

He paused, before turning to Ryuuji. "You're awake, aren't you?"

The black haired boy opened his eyes. "Am I that obvious?"

"............fuck."

The older boy laughed. "I'd be happy to go out with you, Noa."

He blinked and blushed, turning around. "Wh.. what? Really?"

"Hai."

Noa smiled lightly. "..yay."

Ryuuji smiled back, before yawning, and running his fingers in his hair.

Noa blushed a bit and rocked on his heels.

Bakura paused, before smirking at Ryuuji. "Get a hair brush. You need it."

The younger boy stuck out his tongue, but got up to brush his hair.

There was another pause, before Bakura suddenly rushed into the kitchen, shouting about his pancakes.

Noa blinked and snickered lightly.

Not long after Ryuuji came out, pulling his hair back.

Noa watched him in silence, unmoving.

The older boy smiled at him warmly, before pulling his shirt off. He grabbed one from a nearby hamper, and put it on. It was long sleeved.

Noa blinked at that and turned himself around.

Doing the same with his pants, Ryuuji yawned. "I'm starved!" He yelled at Bakura, before heading to the bathroom to apply his make-up."

Noa blinked and took a seat on the couch quietly.

Coming back out, Ryuuji looked almost as he did every day: Completely punk. He grabbed his spiked collar off of the table and hooked it around his neck as Bakura came out, handing a plate of pancakes to each boy.

Noa sighed softly and stared at the pancakes.

"Something wrong?" The punk boy asked him. "Bakura's not a bad cook, trust me..."

"No, I.. it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Hai,"

"Mmkay..." Smiling, he began to eat his own breakfast as Bakura came out with his own plate.

Noa watched him quietly, before taking a small bite of his own breakfast.

Ryuuji pulled his car up to the school. They had picked Ryou up on the way.

Noa sighed quietly, not wanting to go.

Ryuuji parked the car and turned it off, hooking the keys to his belt. He opened the car door and let Ryou out.

Noa watched.

Getting back in the car, Ryuuji looked at Noa. "You're not really going to go in, are you?"

"I don't wanna.."

"Then we wont!" The older grinned.

"Hm?"

"Lets go somewhere! Where do you wanna go?"

"Got any place in mind?"

"Not really. Not any place you'd enjoy..."

"Hmm..."

"Its a total punk club. You'd probably hate it there."

"Ah.."

"We could, like... go to the mall... or something..." The older boy really had no idea where 'preps' would hang out.

Noa laughed. "Sure," He said, slightly sarcastic.

Ryuuji gave him a look, before starting up the car again.

"This may prove to be entertaining,"

"I suppose... where is the mall?"

Noa pointed him in the general direction.

"That... does not help."

"Psssshhh."

"Could you, like... tell me what its by? A movie theater or a famous restaurant?"

"Uhh... 2nd street?"

"There you go!" Smiling, Ryuuji pulled the car out of the parking lot.

Noa rolled his eyes with a snicker.

The preppy boy bounced into one of the GAP stores happily, dragging Ryuuji with him.

Squeaking, Ryuuji frantically looked at the clothes, cringing. He shot glares at all the workers who were shooting glares at him.

Noa exited about 20 minutes later with a huge collection of preppy man clothing.

Ryuuji continued to frantically looking at everyone, nervously shifting his lip ring back and forth.

"Scared?"

"Wouldn't you be? Look at them! They're staring at me like they want to take a gun to my head!"

Noa shrugged and continued.

Ryuuji looked at all the stores, before spotting one with the words "hot topic" written above it.

"You can go there, like, without me."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, pointing to the group of teenage girls outside of it. "Thats like, a total poser store."

"Uh, yeah."

"I'd rather burn it then go in it."

"Okay then,"

"So... where to now?"

Noa shrugged. "I dunno..."

"Well don't look at--" he paused, turning to look at a video game store. Grabbing Noa, he stalked inside.

Noa blinked and let himself be dragged.

The older boy looked at all the games in amazement. "I've never played a videogame before... they look like fun. Okay, that's a lie. I've played one, maybe, 3 times? My parents never let me have video games."

"Ahh..."

He paused, before squealing and grabbing Noa's arm.

"OW!"

Ryuuji frowned. "Gomen, Noa!"

"Paaiinnn..."

Pausing, Ryuuji let go of his arm.

The preppy boy rubbed at the spot.

Ryuuji frowned, looking away. "Gomen..."

"It's fine,"

"I suppose..." he quietly exited the store, nearly running into a very pissed off looking Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Look who it is!" The blonde yelled, getting the attention of his friends. "The brother of the biggest geek in school!"

Noa turned, looking over.

Ryuuji snorted, not responding to Jounouchi as he started to walk.

The blonde grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Don't take off when I'm talking to you, freak."

Noa glared at Jounouchi, turning himself around. "Don't fucking touch him,"

The blonde's friends laughed, as the blonde himself smirked. "If it isn't Noa. What are you doing hanging out with a loser?"

Noa didn't respond.

Jounouchi's grip on Ryuuji's arm tightened, before he shoved the punk boy to the ground. Ryuuji yelped when he hit his head, and sat up slowly, rubbing the spot softly.

Noa made to lunge at Jounouchi, kneeing him in the crotch as best he could, grabbing the other's shoulders and shoving him down on Noa's knee.

The rest of the preps were on him in seconds, pulling him off the blonde as Jou fell over, squeaking.

He tried to shove a couple of them off, thrashing a bit and grabbing for his keys, being the only remotely sharp thing he had. Taking one he managed to thrust his hand upward, hoping to get something like and eye.

One screamed, but another quickly look his place. A few grabbed hold of Ryuuji, who struggled more then Noa was. He finally stopped when a girl grabbed hold of his hair and yanked hard.

The mall security quickly broke up the fight, and the preps grabbed Jounouchi, running.

Noa glared at them, making his way over to Ryuuji.

The punk boy looked at him quietly. "Thanks..." he whispered.

"It's nothing,"

"No, really... thanks." He smiled slightly at Noa. "Thanks a lot..."

"I didn't really do anything, though..."

"Yeah, but you tried, and that means a lot to me."

Noa blushed lightly and glanced away.

Frowning, the older boy tilted his head to the side. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing,"

"Mmkay..."

"So.. what now?"

"Well..." he looked at his watch, and his eyes widened. "Shit! I was supposed to pick Ryou up 10 minuets ago!"

"Uh oh.."

Without a word, Ryuuji rushed in the direction of the car.

They pulled up to the school, spotting Ryou sitting on a staircase, doing homework.

Noa smiled softly.

Getting out of the car, Ryuuji walked over to him. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry, Ryou! I didn't even look at the time!"

The white haired boy smiled weakly. "Its okay..."

Noa followed.

Putting his stuff away, Ryou got up. Ryuuji frowned. "How long were you waiting?"

"We got out early today," Ryou said quietly, looking down. "I was waiting... maybe... 2 hours?"

Noa sighed at that. "Gomen nasai.."

Smiling, Ryou looked up at Noa. "its okay... I got lots of homework done... Lets just go, ne?"

Ryuuji frowned, be headed to his car, Ryou following.

Noa followed as well.

Ryuuji pulled the car up to Noa's house and stopped it, sighing.

Noa gave him an odd look at the sigh.

The older boy turned to him. "Want me to walk you to the door?"

"Sure,"

Getting out of the car, Ryuuji walked him up to the steps.

Noa sighed when they reached the door. "So,"

"So," Ryuuji replied, shifting his lip ring back and forth as he looked anywhere but Noa.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." the older paused, before quickly leaning down to kiss Noa.

Noa smiled and leaned up, meeting Ryuuji's lips with his own.

Pulling away, Ryuuji gave him a soft smile.

Noa smiled back, blushing furiously.

The older looked over as the door opened, revealing Mokuba.

Noa glanced down at him,

The young boy raised an eyebrow, looking at Ryuuji. "So this is your boyfriend?" He asked Noa.

"Um.. well.."

"Is he staying for dinner?" Mokuba looked at Noa. "Or did you, like, not invite him?" He looked at Ryuuji, who looked at him. They both stared at each other, before Noa's brother reached up, and tugged on the punk boy's lip ring.

"Mokuba!" Noa cried. "Leave him alone,"

Ryuuji gave the young boy an odd look, rubbing the offended spot.

Mokuba gave Noa a look. "Well? Is he staying for dinner? I'm sure nii-sama will want to meet your new boyfriend... although I'm sure he's sick of meeting all your little dates..."

Noa glared at Mokuba, before looking up at Ryuuji. "Wanna?"

The older boy nodded, almost too fast.

Noa giggled. "Okay, come on in,"

Using a remote to lock his car doors, Ryuuji followed the two boys inside.

Mokuba walked upstairs, and called to a back room: "Nii-sama! Come meet Noa's newest boy toy!"

Noa smacked his forehead irritatedly.

Ryuuji gave Noa a look that read: 'Your family is odd.'

"Ignore him. Just... block him out."

"I'll try."

Noa sighed softly.

Ryuuji glanced around, feeling very out of place.

"Come on," Noa muttered as he took the other's hand.

Smiling, Ryuuji squeezed Noa's hand lightly as Mokuba snorted. "Nii-sama!"

"What!?"

"Are you coming to meet him or not!? He's a lot different from the others!!"

Seto shrugged from his office, unmoving. "I don't have the time, Mokuba."

"Are you even going to eat!?"

"No,"

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes."

Mokuba sighed, before walking off. He came back seconds later, tugging along Noa and Ryuuji. He shoved the punk boy so hard toward Seto's desk that he nearly tripped.

"Um... Hi?" Ryuuji said, blinking.

Seto glanced over half-heartedly, and blinked over his glasses. "Well, that's definitely a new look for you Noa.." Seto turned his attention to the blue haired boy, who stuck out his tongue.

Ryuuji looked from Noa to Seto, utterly confused. He slowly reached his hand out to shake hands with Seto. "I'm Ryuuji. Otogi Ryuuji."

He took the boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you," He refrained from adding, "How long will you last?"

Smiling warmly, Ryuuji pulled his hand back and looked at Noa. "Can I see your room?" He paused. "Is it, like, all preppy and covered in pictures?"

"...of course not," Noa crossed his arms. "There's some free space.."

At this the older boy laughed lightly. He moved his lip ring back and forth, before smiling at Noa.

Noa walked off, heading for his bedroom.

"Bye," Ryuuji said, waving to Seto, before following Noa.

Mokuba looked at Seto quietly, before saying, quietly so Noa and Ryuuji couldn't hear: "Think he's dating him on a dare?"

Seto pondered it, and nodded.

Ryuuji looked around the room quietly, humming. "I see no blank spots," he said, before pausing. "Wait!" He pointed to a spot behind the dresser. "Found it!"

Noa rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out again.

Giggling, Ryuuji stuck out his own tongue, which was pierced, with a electric blue ball.

The other boy snickered.

Smiling innocently, the older sat down on the bed.

"I had to make that myself last time, don't mess it up..."

Faking a hurt look, the older said: "I would never dream of it!"

Noa raised an eyebrow, before taking a seat next to him.

They were silent for a moment, before the black haired teen looked at Noa. "I'm guessing you tend to drop boyfriends like styles that go out of fashion?"

"...yeah.."

"It makes sense. Have to move on to something new, ne?"

"I suppose," He muttered as he looked away.

Ryuuji suddenly found something on the floor very interesting, and continued to stare at it, playing with his lip ring, his hands gripping the blankets.

"Something wrong?" Noa asked, looking over at him.

"I just… are you going to dump me that fast?"

Noa smiled and shook his head, moving to embrace Ryuuji quietly. "Iie. I really like you," He whispered. "More than I ever did any of the others.. I only went out with them because they kept me popular.."

Ryuuji smiled at that, cuddling up to Noa quietly.

He smiled as well, closing his eyes and staying there happily.

About twenty minuets later, there was a knock on the door, followed by: "Noa, dinner's ready!"

Noa blinked his eyes open and looked up. "Food?"

Laughing lightly, Ryuuji walked over to the door, opening it. Mokuba crossed his arms. "You weren't making out, were you?"

Noa giggled. "No, sorry,"

Rolling his eyes, Mokuba walked off. Giggling, Ryuuji looked at Noa, before following the small Kaiba.

"So, Mokuba," he said, hands in the front pocket of his sweat shirt, which was covered in various badges, held on by safety pins. "How old are you?"

"Eleven," Mokuba said, looking at him. "What about you? Twenty?"

Ryuuji laughed lightly. "I'm 18."

Noa laughed and followed them quietly.

"Second year of high school?" When Ryuuji nodded, Mokuba continued: "What did you do to flunk? Get stoned before going to class?"

"Mokuba, shut up and stop asking stupid questions."

The younger Kaiba stuck out his tongue as they sat down at the table.

Noa sat next to Ryuuji quietly as Seto stepped by, not taking a seat, but grabbing his briefcase and heading back up the stairs.

Ryuuji blinked, frowning. "Is he not staying?" he asked, looking at Noa.

"Seto? Nah, he'll eat eventually. Maybe around 2am or so..."

"Thats kind of depressing... he spends all that time on work?" Mokuba nodded, and Ryuuji frowned. "He sounds like Ryou. I had to force him to eat when I lived there. I don't even think he does anymore."

"Hmmm..." Noa pondered as the food came to the table, brought by 3 different maids.

Ryuuji jumped, looking at them. "You have maids?"

"Um, yes..." Noa chuckled. "We do."

"Wow..." Pausing, Ryuuji poked one of the maid's arms.

The maid gave him a strange look, before laughing a bit and heading off while shaking her head.

Picking up his fork, Mokuba stared at Ryuuji for a bit, before asking: "Did it hurt?"

Ryuuji blinked, looking at him. "Did what hurt?"

"Your piercing."

"which one?"

"All off them."

Ryuuji frowned, trying to think back. "The eyebrow didn't really hurt. Neither did any of the ear piercing. The tongue piercing felt weird, but it didn't hurt. But the lip really, really hurt."

"What the hell else do you have pierced?" Noa asked suddenly, before making a move to shove a hand down Ryuuji's pants to check..

"Ew!" Ryuuji cried, pulling away from Noa. "I'm not Bakura! I wouldn't get that pierced!" He shook his head, giving Noa a odd, and somewhat scared, look. "All of my piercing you can see, thank you very much."

Noa took his hand away, smiling. "Good,"

Shuttering, the older boy looked down at his food, and slowly began to eat.

Noa chuckled. "What? You don't like my hand down there?"

Ryuuji remained quiet, his hair falling in his eyes. Mokuba, sensing a long talk he did not want to hear, left.

Noa blinked and looked at him again as Mokuba left, concern in his eyes this time. "Ryuuji?"

"I'm fine... you just... startled me..."

"Are you sure that's all..?"

"Yeah..."

Noa sighed and brushed some hair from his eyes. "Sorry," Noa whispered.

"Its fine, don't worry about it..."

"I'm still gonna.."

Green eyes lifted to meet blue ones. "Whys that?"

"I dunno.. you're looking upset..."

"I'm just... not a sexual person." He gave Noa a look. "I suppose you wouldn't know what that's like, though. I can only imagine how many people you've had in bed..."

Noa sighed and looked away, swallowing.

Ryuuji's eyes went back to the food in front of him, but he made no move to eat.

"I can understand what you mean," He said softly.

Sighing, the older boy dropped his fork. "I should just go."

"No, no.." Noa murmured softly. "Please don't go..."

Ryuuji looked at him quietly. "Why?"

"I like being with you," Noa said softly, blushing.

"Why me of all people, Noa? What made you want to come up to me? I'm no different from any other punk in school."

The boy sighed and fidgeted in his seat. "I.. it was a dare.. by Jounouchi," The boy said softly. "So I took it. And I went up to you. I was supposed to sleep with you, but I don't want to... I really don't. I started liking you too much.."


End file.
